Celebrity DAT Com
CelebrityDATcom was the Philippine showbiz-oriented talk show broadcast by IBC aired every Sunday at 04:00pm. The undisputed Saturday talk show in Philippine television and the longest-running weekly entertainment news and talk show is hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal and Anthony Suntay promises to deliver the freshest news right when viewers will wants the entertainment buzz tackles the hottest showbiz issues, lifestyle and sports aside from showbiz news. It featured local celebrity gossip and news as well as lifestyle and sports news from entertainment buzz. CelebrityDATCom was downgraded into 30-minutes and moved to its new timeslot on Saturday beginning April 11, at 4:00pm, in order to give away more weekend time slots for the ''PBA'' games which is extended back to 4 hours for the return of 2 doubleheaders. The show ended on June 27, 2015 and was replaced by ''Showbiz Unlimited''. About the show Launched in May 22, 2003, after IBC was reformatted with its new slogan New Face. New Attitude, one of the programs emerging differently from the boom of talk shows launched as CelebrityDATcom. DAT stands for Dolly, Angelu, and TJ, the show is replete with segments that will satisfy the televiewers insatiable appetite for news, information and entertainment. The program was one of the reincarnation of IBC's past showbiz talk shows in evening slot like Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino and See True. It was aired every Thursdays at 9:30pm. This show gave the viewers with some interviews with the celebrities, movie and CD reviews, human interest stories, sports updates and blind items. The show that offers more windows into the world of showbiz, sports, lifestyle, events and many more. It provides complete entertainment as it zooms in on other interesting facets of life, making it a complete magazine show. 'Comeback' Now that The Kapinoy Network has gotten bigger and better, with new upcoming shows and bigger showbiz names joining the station for the roster of superstars and talents. DAT stands for Dolly, Anthony and Tessie, the show is replete with segments that will satisfy the televiewers insatiable appetite for news, information and entertainment. Relaunched on March 2, 2014, CelebrityDATcom returns to broadcasting and one of the weekend programs under the Panalo Weekend block of the network. Dolly Anne Carvajal will be joined by the sports anchor Anthony Suntay and Joey & Teysi host Tessie Tomas. This show gave the viewers with some interviews with the celebrities and movie, human interest stories, sports updates, and blind items. This Sunday afternoon timeslot as CelebrityDATCom is answer to Buzz ng Bayan and Startalk are in the top-rating Sunday showbiz talk shows. Hosts 'Current hosts' *Dolly Anne Carvajal (2003-2004, 2014-2015) *Anthony Suntay (2014-2015) 'Former hosts' *Angelu De Leon (May 1-August 14, 2003) *TJ Manotoc (2003-2004) *Tessie Tomas (2014-2015) 'Former presenters' *Maureen Larazzabal (2004) Segments *'Trend Tips' - All about life, fashion, style and stylish entertainment. *'Hoy Guessing!' - The juicy blind items that will keep you at the edge of your seat share their views about the most intriguing showbiz news. *'Bida Sports' - The recap of the latest events in sports update. *'Backstage Pass' - provides a glimpse of the real world of movie making, TV tapings, MTV shoots, play rehearsals as the segment gives inclusive behind-the-scenes shots and interviews. *'Hop Spot' - Feature on the hottest hapennings and places in town puts the spotlight on a new bar, restaurant, club, resort and theater with host Tessie Tomas. 'Former' *'Halo-Halo' - A group interview of stars who want to promote their movies with host Anthony. *'Chatroom' - Celebrities promoting their activities will not be asked stereotypical questions in Chatroom will subjected to an interesting concept like games. *'Inbox' - A lifestyle segment will zoom in on the latest pulsating scene in entertainment and lifestyle with Dolly Anne Carvajal. *'ISP (International Showbiz Personality)' - The latest blockbuster movie, hottest MTV videos, best selling albums, newest pop star are all featured in ISP. *'Hot Seat' - An interview with a celebrity guest of stars who's the talk of the town with Dolly Anne want to promote their TV and movies. *'Rant N' Rave' - Features movies, CDs, concerts and plays in review format will be fast-paced, almost MTV style. The latest blockbuster movie, hottest MTV videos, best selling albums, newest pop star. *'ICQ (Intimate and Confidential Questions)' - a comprehensive interview with the celebrity of the hour will be treated in a no holds-barred manner. *'Party People' - A look on the lattest happenings and parties in town. *'Everyday People' - an inspiring segment which features success stories or simple stories of survival of ordinary people with Dolly Anne Carvajal. *'Where are They Now?' - Feature on a past celebrity and his or her current undertakings. *'Chapteran' - showbiz tidbits *'Celebrity Archive' - A tribute to celebrities who have long been inactive in the business traces the lifestyle of former showbiz personalities. *'Hot Charts' - Features the top 10 movies, songs, etc. *'Sports Channel' - A recap of most events in sports with trivia and video to boot make up. *'Homepage' - takes televiewers into the lifestyle of the rich and famous as the segment focuses on celebrities grandiose homes and palatial mansions. Awards and recognitions 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Entertainment Talk Program 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Showbiz Oriented Talk Show Host) - Won (Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Showbiz-Oriented Talk Show) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Showbiz Oriented Show) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Showbiz Oriented Show Host) - Won (Dolly Anne Carvajal) References See also *Kathryn Bernardo will co-host IBC-13's newest talk show, CelebrityDATcom *IBC-13 Introduces ‘Hey it's Fans Day!,’ ‘Friends 4Ever’ and ‘CelebrityDATCom’ this Sunday *IBC 13 privatization *IBC-13 Reports P16.4-B First Half Revenues, On Track to Meet Full-Year Targets *List of Philippine television shows *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *Program Site *CelebrityDATcom on Facebook *CelebrityDATcom on Twitter *CelebrityDATcom on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television talk shows Category:Entertainment news shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings